


After the Fall

by AngelynMoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: What happened after Icarus fell
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	After the Fall

"I flew." He whispers to no one in particular, "I flew."

They have learned to ignore him, him and his rambles, his lies, no mortal man can fly after all.

He's not an old man, not yet, not ever they suspect, but he's not pretty.

Oh, once he might have been but fire took that from him, scarred down the side of his face and licked along his back, one eyes is blind and the other only ever gazes at the sun.

He tells tales, many children come to listen thought they do not believe the truth of the tales, how could they?

He whispers of stolen feathers held together with wax and wood, he tells of leaping into the air, of dancing in Zeus' domain.

He whispers of catching the eye of Apollo, of reaching, he tells of heat and pain and melting wax.

He says nothing of falling.

Does not speak of Apollo's hands against his back as the God guided him down, of a single caress down the side of his face.

He does not speak of a kiss stolen from the lips of a God.

Instead he speaks of the ocean's cold bite, of the way it soothed the heat Apollo left against hos skin, if only for a moment.

He speaks of the salt in his blood, the too bright glare in his useless eye, no darkness for him, not when Apollo took the eye for his own.

By the end the man's eyes drift closed in time with the sinking sun.

And often he whispers.

"I flew. I flew and touched the sun."

\--

A/n: was just having an Icarus/Apollo moment.


End file.
